Falling into the mists of time
by kelly-dale2004
Summary: Hermione Granger is just a normal, Muggle-born witch. Or so people thought, but Hermione is hiding a big family secret from people, but what is it? How will they react when the secret is let loose?
1. Chapter 1

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

Hermione Granger is just a normal, Muggle-born witch. Or so people thought, but Hermione is hiding a big family secret from people, but what is it? How will they react when the secret is let loose?

All was quiet, well at ten o'clock at night; no-one was expected to be out. But one person was. Miss Hermione Granger was jogging along the pavement, totally oblivious to the world around her. As she pounded the pavement, headphones over her ears, listening to Meredith Brooks, a tall, dark man appeared from no-where in front of her, bringing Hermione to a sudden standstill.

"Fucking hell, Professor Snape! Are you trying to kill me? What the hell are you doing here?" gasped Hermione as she stopped dead in her tracks; hand on her heart, trying to control her breathing, as she looked up towards her Potions Professor.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, I am definitely not trying to kill you, I wished to kill you, I would have by putting in a wrong ingredient in your potion during class and made it look like an accident." The professor said, in that smooth, silky voice of his.

Hermione just stood there, looking up into the pale, but handsome face of her professor and just stared at him in total amazement.

"Jeesh, Professor! I was just kidding with you! I didn't mean it! Anyway, what are you doing here in this neck of the woods?"

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that we have a few problems on our hands concerning yourself." The professor said to Hermione. "It seems that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you at Hogwarts first thing in the morning concerning this."

"Is it to do with this so-called Marriage Law I've heard so much about?" asked Hermione

"Possibly, I'm not so sure of the conversation yet myself, I've also attend this meeting as well. So, do not forget Miss Granger, please be there at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." And without another word, Snape disappeared into the night, leaving Hermione totally bewildered.

A short chapter, I know! I'm doing this at work without my boss trying to catch me out here. Next chapter up: What will Hermione find out?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

Next morning, at eight o'clock, Hermione had woken up to the dreaded sound of her car alarm.

"What the fuck! MUM! DAD! THOSE FUCKING INGRATES ARE WRECKING MY BABY AGAIN!" Hermione screamed down the stairs as she wrestled a sweater over her PJ's. She ran down the stairs, not stopping as she picked up her keys and bolted out of the door, where she was greeted with the sight of three kids jumping up and down on the bonnet of her Mercedes Kompressor Convertible.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Hermione yelled, sending off a discreet load of coloured sparks at the kids.

They gave a little squeak of fright when they saw the sparks and legged it towards the local park, probably to pick on someone else there.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and went back inside the house to have breakfast and then to get changed for her meeting with the Headmaster.

As she entered the kitchen, her Mum was standing at the sink doing the washing-up while her Dad was in the back garden, mowing the lawn.

"Honey? Are you ok? Was there much damage to the car?" her Mum asked her, as she washed the plates from breakfast that morning.

"No Mum, there's no damage thank god. I think I've just scared them a little bit when I screamed at them. Got to go now Mum, I'll be back in time for dinner I promise." Hermione said.

She walked to the front door, where she put on her coat, grabbed her car keys and handbag and walked out.

As Hermione zoomed up the Motorway, bound for Scotland, a disturbing thought popped into her head.

"Is this meeting really to do with that insane Marriage Law that's coming in next year?" Hermione thought. "I really hope not, I really don't fancy being married to someone who I hardly know!"

At nine o'clock exactly, Hermione apperated in front of Hogwarts and walked up towards the magical school. As she walked through the enchanted corridors towards the Headmaster's office, another thought came popping into her head.

"I hope I'm not gonna be marrying Professor Snape, ok maybe he's good looking and all, but he's my teacher! I can't marry my teacher!"

With that thought in her head, Hermione walked quickly towards the Headmaster's office entrance and said the password.

"Lemon Drops." Said Hermione, giggling quietly to herself. The Headmaster had an unusual love for Muggle sweets, lemon drops being one of them. Hermione chuckled quietly and walked up the revolving staircase. As she neared the door, Hermione could hear raised voices from two different people inside the room...

"NO ALBUS! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH THAT LETCHEROUS BASTARD GET HIS GRUBBY HANDS ON HERMIONE GRANGER OR WHATEVER SHE IS NOW!" Snape yelled at his employer from across the room. He stood up and started to pace in front of the desk where his employer, Professor Albus Dumbledore, sat.

"No my boy, I intend to make fully sure that Lucius Malfoy will never marry Miss Granger, or now Miss Geneva she is now. Of course, Hermione is the next heir to the throne of Wizarding England. Her Grandfather is ill and will not, I fear, last long. In fact, I have a plan. What we will do however, is for yourself to ask for Miss Granger's hand in marriage..." Albus held up his hand to stop Snape's protests. "No, we all know that Miss Granger has had a, what would you call it? Oh yes, a crush on you for many years, my boy. She will, I believe, be more than happy to accept your proposal. Now, I believe the object of our conversation is outside the door right now." Dumbledore smiled "Come in Miss Granger!"

Hermione gave a jump. Shit, she had been caught eavesdropping! Giving her head a little shake, Hermione pulled herself together and walked into the room, where Professors Dumbledore and Snape were sitting, staring at her.

"Miss Granger! Thank you for coming this morning, especially so early. We really appreciate this, please sit down." Smiled Professor Dumbledore, shooting a glance at Professor Snape, who sat in his chair with a sulk on his face.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs being offered to her by the Headmaster and smiled at both men.

"Now Miss Granger, you are probably wondering why I've asked you to come and see me this morning. Now I've no doubt you have heard about the Marriage Law that's due to the legalised early next year? Yes? Well, the bad news about that is that you will be eligible for that law by the time it comes into effect. Basically any Muggle-born witch or wizard at the ages 18-60 will have to marry either a half-blood or a pure-blood witch or wizard in order to re-create the Wizarding population." Said Dumbledore.

"So you're saying I have to marry a Pure-blood so I can create kids like a baby machine? ARE THEY FUCKING INSANE?!!?" yelled Hermione, getting out of her chair in anger. "THEY POSSIBLY, ABSOLUTELY, CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I WANT TO GRADUATE FROM HERE, GO TO UNIVERSITY, HAVE A CAREER! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS UNTIL I'M AT LEAST 30!"

"Calm down Miss Granger. There is something else Professor Dumbledore has forgotten to tell you." Said Professor Snape, giving Dumbledore the 'look'.

"Oh yes, there is something else, Miss Granger or should I say, Miss Geneva, Your Highness."

Dum dum dum! What will Hermione say to Dumbledore's plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

Hermione just stood there, hardly believing what she was hearing. How the hell did they know who she really was? How did they find out she was Princess Hermione Geneva, Heir to the throne of Wizarding England? She thought that secret was well kept until the time it was deemed safe to tell.

"How did you know that? Who told you?" asked Hermione, sinking back into her chair in shock. "I thought no-one knew about that except my family?"

"I knew about you since the day you were born, Your Highness. Professor Snape only knew 2 years ago when we found out about the marriage law." Said Dumbledore. "However there is the problem of receiving petitions regarding the law. We have intelligence that Lucius Malfoy is planning to petition you for his son, Draco Malfoy in marriage and we want to stop that from happening."

"Draco? Wants to marry me? Well, he'll have a hard time doing that, I can tell you!" Hermione laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Why, he's gay and already married! To Harry Potter." Hermione was creasing by now, holding her sides as she laughed. Dumbledore and Snape both looked at each other in shock and surprise.

"Harry Potter's gay? When and how?" Snape spluttered, "For all we knew, he was straight by the way he and Weasley were chasing the girls around Hogwarts! When did he and Draco get married?"

"3 weeks ago and I was there. It was a beautiful wedding. His mother knew about it and gave her full support. Draco also knew about my heritage as well and kept my secret. Never told anyone." Explained Hermione. "Now, my family says I have to marry a wizard chosen by the mother of the Princess by my 18th Birthday or I will not inherit the throne. As it appears, my mother is here to explain. Mum!"

Hermione's mum, Rachel, the Queen of Wizarding England, came into the room and everyone stood.

"It's ok, please sit back down." The Queen says as she hugged her only daughter. As everyone sat down, the Queen resumed standing. "Now has Hermione explained what she had to do on her 18th birthday? Yes? Good. Well, I have chosen a suitable husband for her, Hermione does know him very well and has approved."

The Queen looked at Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, it is you I have chosen to marry my daughter on her 18th birthday."

Wow oh wow! Hermione has chosen Professor Snape! What will he say? Find out in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

For the first time in his life, Professor Severus Snape was speechless. He? He was chosen by the Queen as a suitable husband for her daughter? They don't know him very well, do they?

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I must decline your daughter's hand in marriage." Snape said.

Both of the Queen's eyebrows went up into her hairline. "May I ask why, good sir? She asked the Potions Professor.

"Of course, madam. I am not a good man; I have been with the Death Eaters for many years and have done many evil and bad things during that time. I feel that your daughter deserves someone who hasn't done any of those things." Answered Snape.

"Well that is strange because Hermione has said nothing but good things about you to me. She has called you a hero for your spying against you-know-who for many years. Even though you have acted viciously towards her and her classmates, she believes that was for a good reason, therefore, I deem you worthy. Severus Snape, will you accept my daughter's hand in marriage?" The Queen stood there, patiently waiting the man's answer.

Severus just sat there, shell-shocked. Shit, what shall he do? Ok, he does have an attraction towards Hermione, but is it enough for he to marry her? Finally Severus has an answer.

"Yes Your Majesty, I will be honoured to marry the Princess."

Hermione sat there, she couldn't believe it. Professor Snape has just agreed to marry her! Suddenly she stood up, startling the other adults around her.

"Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." And with that, Hermione fled the room.

Hermione crashed into the bathroom and ran straight to the nearest cubicle. Sitting on the toilet, Hermione tried to gather her thoughts on the matter.

"_Ok, if I marry Professor Snape, ok it won't be a marriage in love but it'll be a marriage all the same. But if I married say, Lucius Malfoy, THAT'LL be a marriage made in hell! He'll probably give me to the Dark Lord on a silver platter! You know what? Sod it, I've made up my mind..."_ and Hermione left the bathroom to go back to Dumbledore's office.

As Hermione entered the office, both men stood up. Hermione waved them both back down and sat down herself as she looked at Severus.

"Ok, I've been thinking. I've decided to accept your proposal, but there are certain conditions I'll like to set first." Hermione looked at her mother, "Mum, I want to come out as who I really am."

Queen Rachel gave a squeak of delight, "Oh Hermione! I'm so glad! I've been waiting for this day! Yes, yes, we can do that, when?"

"In one week from now, on our Wedding Day." Hermione turned to Severus, "Severus, I want to marry you in one week, is that ok?"

Severus smiled at the Princess, "That would be ideal, my dear. I'll tell you what, how about you and your mother make the arrangements and I'll see my lawyer about adding you to my will and deeds to my Manor? Yes, I will be living with you at the Palace, but we'll keep the Manor as a getaway for the both of us."

Hermione smiled, yes that did sound ideal. A getaway for the both of them to go to if things did get bad. Then Dumbledore interrupted Hermione's musings.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but I would like to offer my services as officiator to preside over the ceremony."

Hermione smiled, "Yes Headmaster, we would like that very much. Thank you." Hermione stood up with her Mother and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, but I must leave now. We have a lot of things to do before the wedding and not a lot of time. Severus?" Hermione turned to Severus, "Please come to the Palace whenever you can to discuss the wedding."

Severus gave the Queen and Princess a small bow, "Of course Princess, of course, shall we say at the weekend?"

"Yes Severus, I'll shall see you at the weekend then. Goodbye Severus, Headmaster." And Hermione and the Queen went through the Floo to Geneva Palace.

Wooo! A wedding! Yay! What kind shall I do? Email me on Kelly_.uk for ideas!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

Hermione and her Mother fell through the fireplace at Geneva Palace and dusted off their robes. As they walked through into the drawing room, they heard yelling coming from the receiving room. They gave each other a look and ran to the room where they found the King (Hermione's father) and Ron Weasley screaming at each other. Hermione looked at her Mum and felt like she was gonna cry.

"Mum! How did Ron find out! How did he find out where I lived! How mum? How!?" Hermione cried. Rachel looked down on her daughter and smiled grimly,

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm gonna find out." And with that, Rachel walked into the room.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Rachel yelled at the two fighting men. Both men stopped what they were doing and looked at the irate witch. "Now what in Merlin is going on?"

"Ron came in unannounced and started yelling at me, asking where Hermione was. I said to him, Hermione is at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and will be back soon. Suddenly, he started screaming at me, saying I want Hermione and now!" King Richard explained to his wife and daughter. Suddenly Ron noticed Hermione standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hello Hermione, looking as pretty as ever. Say you know that Marriage Law that's coming up, well, I wanna marry you, yes or no?" Ron grinned, he knew Hermione would say yes, as she is hopelessly in love with him, boy, how wrong he was gonna be!

"Sorry Ron, I'm already engaged and to be married next Saturday on my 18th Birthday" Hermione said, watching Ron's face fall. God! He was positive Hermione would say yes!

"Who's the guy then, you little whore?! You promised yourself to me! Who is it?" yelled Ron, completely outraged by this info.

"_Why it is me, Mr Weasley..." _

Ron froze; he couldn't forget that voice, since he has heard it for the past six years of his life. He turned around and found Severus coming through the fireplace. He turned back around and found Hermione grinning like a fool.

"HIM!?! YOU'VE CHOSEN THE GREAT GREASY BAT OF THE DUNGEONS! ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Ron, pointing at the man, who had his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, she has. Now tell me, why are you here?" Snape purred at the grief stricken boy. Ron just stood there, not knowing what to say to the man who had his arms around the woman he loves. He opened his mouth to say something cutting, but stopped. Who knew what Snape would do if he did?

"Well, Hermione did promise to marry me on her 18th birthday." Ron protested.

"No I didn't Ron and you damn well know it!" screeched Hermione. "I said IF we still together, we would! But we're not! So fuck off!"

"So is that how's it gonna be? You'd rather marry the man who's made your life a misery for the past 6 years? You know, I'm beginning to think those rumours are true about you. That you do shag all of the professors to get your grades!" and with that, Ron apperated out of the palace, leaving Hermione in tears and Severus wishing Ron bodily harm.

Rachel and Richard both looked at each other, worried. Now they knew what Ron Weasley is capable of...

One week later:

It was the day before the wedding and the palace was a hive of activity. Florists, decorators and house-elves were flittering about the Grand Hall, setting up everything for the next day. Meanwhile, Hermione was in her suite having her dress fitting with Queen Rachel and her dressmaker, Madame Elveswhere.

"Now, we just need to alter the hem. It's dropping a wee bit onto the floor." With a swish of her wand, the hem was altered and neatly sewn back with the gown. Hermione smiled and looked at the gown in the full length mirror. It was the same gown her mother wore for her wedding. A full length gown with train, corset style top and floor length veil with royal tiara. Hermione's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mum? What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Hermione

"Oh, you look just like me when I got married to your father. He was so handsome back then..." Rachel drifted off.

"What are you saying, Mum? That he isn't now?" grinned Hermione, adjusting her tiara in the mirror.

"Oh no darling. He's exactly the same man I fell in love with 18 years ago. Now come on, let's get this off for tomorrow."

The Wedding Day.

"I certainly do not want to wear THAT!" Severus folded his arms and looked away.

"Well, you've got to! It's part of the Royal Ceremony. All grooms have got to wear the royal white dress robes!" exclaimed King Richard, holding up the robes in one hand and hand on hip with the other. "It's tradition! All grooms before you, even I, have worn them! Honestly! You can change into your normal black robes after the ceremony, at the reception."

Severus sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. After all, everyone who's anyone is going to be at the wedding. Everyone that's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick etc to all of the other Royal family, Hermione's family. Severus cannot remember the last time he was so nervous, it was probably when he first started at Hogwarts, in his first year. THAT was a scary time, especially for an 11 year old. Severus shook his head, sighed and took the white dress robes from Hermione's Dad. He turned and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror to admire the wedding gown she was wearing. Sure, it looked beautiful yesterday when she was trying it on, but today, it looked gorgeous. Pearls outlined the corset bodice of the gown and the end of the veil. The tiara she was wearing was filled with diamonds and pearls, sat on top of her curls filled head, pride of place. Hermione turned around and saw her mother quietly dabbing her tear filled eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mum? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Rachel gave a huge sigh and smiled at her daughter. "There's nothing wrong, my dear. I'm just so happy I've got to see this day at last." She wiped tears again from her eyes, smudging her eye make-up.

Hermione smiled and took the hankie from her mum. She gently wiped the smudges from underneath her eyes and handed it back to her. The Queen smiled at her daughter and offered her arm.

"Come on Hermione. It's time for you to be Mrs Hermione Snape." Hermione grinned and left the bedroom with her mother.

"Do you, Princess Hermione Geneva, take Severus Charles Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore said to the blushing princess as she frantically nodded yes.

"And do you, Severus Charles Snape, take Princess Hermione Geneva, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dumbledore asked Severus who, also out of nerves, nodded yes.

"Then I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled at the newlyweds. Hermione and Severus both smiled at each other, leant towards each other and kissed...

Well, that's it folks! Hermione and Severus are now married! But Hermione has just one last surprise for Severus, but what is it?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Falling into the mists of time... By singing_angel2009

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, only to the wonderful J.!

The reception partied on all throughout the night. Hermione and Severus, as normal, was the centre of attention. The ladies ooing and ahhing over Hermione's ring and dress, the men laughing along with Severus over his white dress robes. Harry and Ginny were both there. Hermione had sat both of them down a few days before the wedding and explained what happened.

"_So that's basically what happened guys. I turn 18 next Saturday and I have to marry on that day to Professor Snape." Hermione explained to Harry and Ginny._

"_But why him Mione? I mean, Ron would have married you, no problem but SNAPE? You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Harry while Ginny just sat there quietly._

"_I'm sorry but there's no way out of it except death. My mother chose Professor Snape and I have to accept her decision. Anyway, out of school, he's not so bad. He's quite fun really." Said Hermione, staring at Ginny who was too quiet even for her._

"_Gin? Are you ok?" asked Hermione worriedly._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to take all of this in. So by next Saturday, you'll be Mrs Severus Snape, right?" Ginny said, smiling a little._

"_Well, that's partly right. In fact, I'll be Princess Hermione Geneva-Snape by next Saturday..."_

Hermione smiled at the looks of her friend's faces when she told them who she really was. It was a mixture of shock and surprise when she told them.

"_PRINCESS!?!" screamed Ginny, "when were you gonna tell us?" _

"_At the wedding, which you are invited to by the way. Severus will be then Prince Severus Charles Geneva-Snape. He would take the family name."_

"_So you're family are royal then? Where do you rule?" asked Harry after he recovered from the shock._

"_Of Wizarding England..."_

Suddenly a microphone interrupted Hermione from her musings and saw Harry and Ginny on the stage looking at her.

"First, I'd like to say a few things." Grinned Harry as he looked at Hermione and Severus from the stage as he stood there with Ginny.

"First of all, Severus Snape. Professor Snape is my Potions Professor at Hogwarts and he has always been a snarky git of a bloke there. But recently, he has been quite ok-ish! I believe he is the best choice for one of my best friends and for the heir to the throne of Wizarding England. He is kind and he is brave. He has sacrificed a lot of his life for our world and I, for one, am grateful. Hermione, on the other hand, is the most beautiful, smart and wonderful girl a best friend could ask for. She has been there for me since first year and has helped me through my battles with both school and with You-Know-Who. So please raise your glasses to Hermione and Severus Snape!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said "To Hermione and Severus Snape!"


End file.
